Two of Us & Feast of Love
by Miz-KTakase
Summary: Concluding our Golden Week 2019 coverage of Tales of the Bizarre, we present to you a Moe Ninja Girls/Black Clover double feature. First, Ricka & Mars are the last two remaining, on opposite war paths, only to meet each other. And then, Leopold goes on a date with Akari, and she gives him a unique item. Rated M for blood & gore, violence, and nudity.


A view of a destroyed village is shown, as a girl in silver hair, wearing a tattered blue ninja outfit, was walking down the pathway. She was badly scathed, and covered in soot.

* * *

_This is a jungle. A monument built be nature honoring disuse… commemorating a few years of nature, left alone of its devices. But it's another kind of jungle – the kind that is the aftermath of man's battles amongst themselves. It was no Hiroshima, or anything tragic and devastating, but it was enough to erase humanity of this quaint little village. It has been five years since a human being walked in these streets, and is heading to its first day of the sixth year… as man used to measure time._

* * *

The girl observed the jungle, as she arrived at the village, looking for any survivors.

* * *

_The time, perhaps, a hundred years from now, or sooner, depending on how you look at it. The place? The signposts are in English, so you can read them more easily. But this place is deep within… a "**Tale of the Bizarre.**"_

* * *

**_Tales of the Bizarre #60  
Two of Us_**

* * *

The girl returns to a small building and walked past a truck. The village was quiet, desolate, and hollow. She walked around the paths, and came across a huge department store, with its windows shattered and its merchandise nearly destroyed. The girl suddenly saw a mannequin, dressed in an ice blue evening gown. She admired the dress and nodded. She turned around and saw an abandoned restaurant. She rushed into the entrance and headed inside. When she arrived, she was able to find that the serving tables are totaled, the kitchen is demolished, and the food nearly spilled. She opened a cupboard and found some sandwiches, with plastic wrapping inside. She grabbed a couple and started to munch on one. She was enjoying some leftover fried noodle hotdogs, still fresh from inside the cupboard, showing no aging, which was rather bizarre for most people. But the ninja girl didn't care. She was having herself a feast. But as she was enjoying herself, a man in white hair appeared from the distance, near the entrance. She threw a shuriken at him, and she started to fight against him. He was wearing a black cape, white jeans, and a white shirt. She kept throwing shuriken, as he lunged at her, landing a punch to her face. She was able to take the punch, but she was knocked out by the man's right hand. The ninja was knocked out cold, as he grabbed some of the fried noodle hotdogs, and helped himself. As he was munching on one, he finished one, and threw it to the ground. He viewed the girl, and then walked off with his handful of hotdogs. He suddenly saw an old newspaper that says "_Enemy threatens with destroy peaceful city with big bomb_".

He walked out of the building, and read through the entire scene. But he looked at a photo on a billboard, showing a beautiful woman, in a black bikini. Stepping out of the diner, munching on another hotdogs, he was in the middle of the street, viewing the desolate village. He then saw another newspaper that says "_Evacuate City_". Realizing that he made a mistake, he returned to the diner, and approached the unconscious ninja girl. He then nudged at her, but she armed herself with a kunai knife. He shook his head and threw the fried noodle hotdog towards her prone body. He pointed at her pockets, and wants to know if she had anything in her weaponry. But all she had was a handheld video game console, a few tissues, and some discarded wrappers. He then said to her, as she looked at the hotdog he stole from her, "Here, invader. Eat."

She was shocked, as he stated, "The only reason I'm fighting you, is that your outfit is different than mine! You understand my language?"

She was confused, as he said, "I suppose not. Anyways, I repeat… There is no longer any reason to fight. There are no more armies. No more guilds. No more troops, no more factions, no more militaries… none at all… Only rags of colors, worn as uniforms… but only two sets of rags we wear. There are no more boundaries, governments, or noble causes. And that's why we have no reason to fight."

She asked, as she grabbed the hotdog, "Why? Give me this, after fighting me?"

"Like I said… No reason to fight."

He roared out to the empty building, "**HERE YE, HERE YE! KNOW YE BY THESE PRESENT, I DO HEREBY DECLARE PEACE ON THE ENTIRE WORLD!**"

His voice echoes the abandoned building, as the ninja started to eat one of her hotdogs. He kneeled to her, as he said, "You're very pretty now, now that I see you clearly. You have the same hair as mine… and with delicate skin… yet you wear rags that look like they are about to give out. But I'm afraid that the only way to give you my honorable intentions is to give it to you, by force. But I am sick of fighting…"

She nodded, as she ate her hotdog. The man walked off, as she was eating.

As he was walking, he stepped into a small barbershop, nearby. He walked in, as the entire place was completely damaged. Mirrors broken, the chairs were dented, the floors were dirty, and cobwebs all around. He approached a broken mirror and viewed himself, seeing some mugs on the table. He figured that he would treat himself to a shave and a haircut, for free, since no one was around. He turned on the sink and prepared to shave himself. As he filled the water in a mug, he grabbed some leftover shaving cream and a razor, since the electricity was gone.

The girl arrived, after finishing the fried noodle hotdogs, and found the man, shaving his face. She whispered, "Hey!"

He turned to her, and she nodded. She stepped in, as she was cautious about him.

"Well, hello again…" he said, "What brings you here?"

She was nervous, saying, "I… Why care for me?"

"Like I said… We no longer fight."

He continued shaving, as she was walking to him, feeling nervous. He then gave her a bar of soap and said, "Wash up."

She sniffed the soap and decided to clean up her dirty skin, since she was lightly covered in dirt. He finished shaving, as does the girl washing her skin. He threw her a towel, and then she dried herself off. She dashed off, as the man went closer to her. He said, as he brushed his white hair, "Come on."

They walked together, through the village, seeing the entire place, destroyed and barren. They walked passed a movie theater, but there was no one around. They even viewed a poster with a boy and a girl holding hands, walking together. They suddenly spotted some skeletons, armed with rifles. The man grabbed one, as does the ninja. They aimed their guns at each other, as they locked eyes. But they didn't bother to shoot. He walked away and headed to the department store. The man was walking towards the mannequin with the dress, and was admiring it. The girl spoke, "That dress."

He turned to her, and she said, "Precrassany."

He removed the dress and gave it to her. She smiled and nodded to him, as he stopped and said, "Put it on. It's better than your striptease of an outfit you have on."

She blushed and said, "Don't know. Worried you laugh."

He scoffed, "I won't." And then he headed to a drugstore. But he sat down by the entrance, as she went to go change into the outfit.

Inside a dressing room, the girl placed her weapons down and proceeded to change out of her ninja outfit. But she stopped, seeing a small poster of an army soldier, marching down the path. She even saw a view of a ninja, fighting against numerous samurai. She then saw the words on the poster, "_The Enemy meets the Troops_". She ran out and used her shuriken to strike at him.

**WHAM! WHAM!  
**He was struck down, as she held her stance. He got up, feeling a bit hurt, and walked away. She was uneasy, as she was relieved, though deep inside, she was rather painfully hurt, inside.

* * *

Hours later, the man arrived in a new suit, wearing a black pants and tie, in a white shirt. He grabbed himself a jar of food, and headed to a car. But suddenly, he spotted the girl, hiding behind the car, shy and timid.

"Go away!" He called, "Go away! You go take your war and more suitable companions! THIS is a civilian territory!"

She sobbed, "Sorry…"

She stepped out, as he smiled, seeing her wear the blue dress. He hugged her and was holding her tight. She whispered, "Was wrong about you…"

He nodded, "You do not mean well… You were just confused."

He stepped back and smiled, "Precrassany." And then he gave her a jar of food rations, and they walked together. They stopped, as they looked at each other, in a quiet stance. She smiled, as she held him tight. She kissed him and whispered, "Love you…"

They share a kiss together, passionately, and then decided to walk together, hand-in-hand, as they were happily together, in a huge city, destroyed from a huge war, and being the only ones together. Hands held tight, they once were cautious of war, and now, they are in love, happily.

* * *

_This has been a love story about two lonely people who found each other… in the "**Tales of the Bizarre**"._

* * *

**_Tales of the Bizarre #60.5:  
"Feast of Love"_**

* * *

_Submitted for your approval, in the generic expression of true love, note man and woman, together in love, about to be ready for their blind date. He is obviously disturbed by what sort of alluring figure he is about to meet… case in point Mr. Leopold Vermillion, age: 18. He is about to love his girlfriend and live happily ever after… but said girl ending a story in much deadlier tone. Leopold Vermillion is about to get lucky tonight… or is he?_

* * *

A boy in spiky orange hair was dolling himself up, spraying cologne onto his body. He dressed himself in a white shirt and gray slacks, as he was adjusting his hair. The doorbell rang, as he viewed the clock. He muttered, "Six. Dead-on time, early, of course. She's such in a hurry."

He giggled, as he put on his blazer. He went to the door, as he met a beautiful girl in blonde hair, huge breasts, and wearing a pale pink sweater with a red shirt and a pink skirt with dark brown leggings. She gave him a bouquet of roses and smiled, "Leo!"

He smiled, as he held the flowers, "Thank you. These are rather lovely."

She smiled, "Oh, yes. Nothing beats my love with a bouquet of roses…"

He said, "Indeed. But I mustn't hold these." He placed the roses in a vase, as he said, "Just so you know, I broke up with my last girlfriend, after she went hard on me. You?"

Akari barked, "I hate my last boyfriend! I was to marry Kazuki, but that Enju stole him from me! I'm not Betty!"

Leopold smirked, "Oh, no one says you're that girl. What if something happens to Enju? He's freewheeling."

She sighed, "Maybe so, but… I'm just happy with you."

He grumbled, "Asta didn't understand. I am used to interesting men, but Asta and Kazuki are uninteresting, you know? He's like a slug. But there's nothing like them. And he cannot help it, since you are too glamourous than Enju Saion-Ji."

Akari chuckled, "Yeah, screw her. Why'd I even be best friends with her, just because he took my boyfriend away?"

They laughed, as they walked together. He then said, "By the way, I got your gift. Though, I'm a bit uneasy about what you gave me…"

He held up a small pendant, a silver ankh with red gemstones. He put it on and said, "You did say that you wanted me to wear it, while we dine out and have our date together."

She nodded, as he replied, "You bet. I'm sorry if it's not too chintzy."

"No, this is genuine rubies."

"Bloodstone."

"Huh?"

"Rare bloodstone. It only cost me about all my allowance, last month, to get it, too."

"I like it."

They walked to the car, as Akari was driving. She said, "So, you think we should dine first, then hit the karaoke bar, and even gaze at the stars?"

"Since when did you have a car?"

"I borrowed it. I have a license."

"I see…"

**XXXXX**

At a small café, they shared a coffee, and even have some pasta and salad, as their main entrée. Leopold then asked, "So, I never knew you much… How many times have we gone out, Akari?"

She replied, "Oh, about… Well… Hmm… To be honest, it's been five times now."

"So, tell me about yourself. I mean, I'd love to know the loveliest girl in the world, with a huge rack."

"Naughty! You naughty pervert!" She giggled, "Well, I'm a bit embarrassed, but I'd like to be social about my lifestyle. I sometimes work in my mother's flower shop, and even assist my classmates in club activities. Not much to say. Lived with my mother, father died before I was born… until I discovered a secret. I begin to invest in everything… You see, Leopold, when invest in it, I take a chance at it. No sports clubs will take me, because my Mom doesn't agree. And you, you're so gifted. Take yourself, for example… You broke up with a lot of girls."

Leopold smiled, "Not really. You're the only girl for me."

They kissed, as Akari smiled, "I'm very happy. But love… it never lasts."

Leopold said, "Oh, come on… You and Kazuki deserve each other. Who needs that bimbo, Enju? No offense."

"None at all. I'm still her friend, even if she DID take my boy away!" she barked, jabbing her food with a fork, in anger, but calmed down, afterwards, "Of course, being hospitable is what really matters."

"I'll take my chances."

"You'll never marry me."

"We shall see."

They joked, as they smiled together. He asked, "I like the necklace, but it is very weird. Where did you get it?"

"Very rare." She explained, "Cost me a fortune. Bloodstones, rarest you can find. Besides, you can't go wrong on finding genuine jewels for your happy neck. And the silver is handcrafted. Just look at it, it's rather fetching, on becoming a man of your stature. Why, this is worthy a fortune in ninja clans, alike. They usually wear bloodstones on their armbands, as a symbol of everlasting peace, and no conflict."

"Gee thanks… It almost feels like you got it from a temple."

After they had dinner, they decided to conclude the date with a ride home. She asked, "Is this goodbye, Leo?"

"I'm afraid so, Akari." He said, "You have a very bizarre lifestyle. But I like you, so much better than the others…"

"What others?"

"The other girls… and none so pretty as you, I might add."

She called, "Check, please." And then they departed from the restaurant.

**XXXXX**

Hours later, deep in the forest, their car was parked near the forest. Akari and Leopold were behind the bushes, making out, and removing their clothes. Leopold liplocked at Akari, as she pleaded, "Wait… It's about five times now… We should wait…"

Leopold smiled, "We should… But why wait, baby? I changed my mind about you… since I was thinking-."

"Thinking what?"

Akari was in her white bra and panties, and Leopold was in his briefs. She removed her bra and started to rub his bare skin onto her body, all while he had the necklace on. Akari pleaded, "OH! Please… … … leave it on…"

He kept it on, as they continued to make out and rub their bare skin onto each other, to the point of having sex. Akari moaned very heavily, as she was planted down, "Ugh… Agh… Yes… Oh, yes… Do me…"

"Oh, Akari… Ugh… Mmmgh…"

"Yeah! Yes! Do me…"

They continued on, for about 45 minutes. After that, they held each other, naked and bare, as Akari covered her breasts with her bare arm. She smiled, "Wow… Such sparks…"

Leopold smiled, "Isn't it? I love you so much, Akari."

Akari giggled, "Thanks, baby…" She then whispered, "Best date ever… You will make a lovely husband, someday…"

"But not you."

"I can't help it, since you are such a sexy cup of water… Don't it? That's like you and Asta… pale blonde hair, puny body, energetic persona…"

"Yeah, that's him. Hope he finds himself a lucky girl to date."

"You bet."

He sat up and said, "Well, what say that we call it a night… maybe spend the night together, and make out, since we're alone?"

She sighed, "No, I'm fine. It's all I wanted, after all… Hot sex, cold air, cool breeze, and warm breasts in your chest… Masculine, heavy, and so handsome… If I didn't know better, you would say that you're into interesting men, like you are gay or something."

"I am not!"

"See?"

"Why say that?"

Akari smirked, "Oh, I am only young. Besides, I know some girls that are into _that_. Hot sweaty bosoms, dripping down their cleavage…"

"Look, why don't we just go home? Where's my clothes?"

She stopped him and whispered, "No… One night, in natural bodies, as God intended… I mean, I just stripped you of your virginity tonight…"

She caressed his body, as he looked into her eyes. They held each other, as he moaned, "Oh, yes… A goddess body with such perky boobs… I want to-."

He shook he head and groaned, "Ugh… What was I thinking? Have we become very horny?"

"Maybe…"

"Enju will never marry _me!_ Not after what she did to Kazuki. You're doing this to date Kazuki."

"Not really… I mean, you are a handsome lover, and a sexy naked man…" she looked down and smirked evilly, "Mind if I…"

She crawled down and he was moaning in arousal, as Akari was doing something naughty to Leopold. After that, Leopold was on his knees, as she was licking her lips, "Would Enju do that to you? I think not."

Leopold smiled, "No. I'd rather die than be with your bestie… You're the one for me, after all."

She halted her and called out, "WAIT! … … … You've made the choice."

She got dressed, as she went to her car. Leopold was still in the bushes, naked. She then called, "I'll always remember you as you are, Leo… Beautiful, handsome… and deserving."

She went to her car and called, "Get in. We'll go home, okay? I think I want to continue on this romantic endeavor, at your place."

Leopold moaned, "But I'm tired… I just want to go home and sleep. Maybe next time you come over, and we have a sexual night together?"

Akari started the car and said, "We'll see… if I'm available. Goodnight, lover. I love you."

She drove away, as Leopold cried, "HEY, WAIT! Aren't you supposed to take me with you?"

He groaned, as he was embarrassed, "Ugh… This is embarrassing…" He put on his pants and moaned, "Ugh… Why would she strand me here? Anyways… My house isn't far from here. I guess I wanted to stretch my legs first. Moreover… She's so feral with sex."

He began to walk home, lightly dressed, and walking down the pitch black road, with the sounds of crickets chirping in the night. He continued walking, until he turned left, spotting an empty car. Akari was waiting by the car, as she was staring at Leopold, naked and alluring, with her eyes flashing a dimmed red.

"Akari?" He asked, "What are you doing here? And why are you naked?"

She smirked, as she walked to him, "I want you… I love you… Do me, you hot meat…"

He removed his shirt, as he winked, "I knew you'd change your mind…"

They held each other, as they began to make out and have sex again. Akari crawled down to his lower body and went into his pants. He moaned and heaved, as he was moaning in pain, while she was sucking downstairs. After that, he said, "Uh… listen, I am getting tender, after all…"

Akari asked, "You are?"

He nodded, as they sat on the ground, near the trees, "Yes… I don't think a little sex outside is good enough. Suppose we do it at my place…"

"No, this is perfect… Because… you're so tasty, as such a beautiful meat… down there…"

She moaned erotically, as he said, "I see… You're the perfect woman… Let's have at it, my dear… Want to go another round? Just… don't bite it off…"

She stuck her hip onto him, and gyrated forwards and backwards, as she heaved, "No need… I only need more from you, baby… More…"

They continued to kiss and smooch, as Akari started to lick his face. She then smiled, "Well, my dear… Leo, you know I'd never wait for you to make love to me, beauty… But you see… That's why I am here…"

He asked, "Please… No more… It's… so… hot…"

Her red eyes shone, as she grinned, "I'm afraid there's more… See, this isn't really goodbye. It's more like… this is a new beginning for us…"

"Oh? You mean?"

He let go of her, and then he smiled, kneeling to her, "Akari, will you marry me?"

She lifted him up and smiled, "No."

And then, she opened her mouth, showing razor-sharp fangs, and he lunged onto Leopold's neck, and started to gnaw and bite onto his neck. He screamed in pain and panic, as he cried, "**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH! AKARI-, WHAT ARE YOU-? AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!**"

Leopold fell dead, with his neck ripped a chunk off, as Akari licked the blood from her lips, and hissed, "Perhaps when we meet, I will be waiting for you… as I'll have all of your lust for me… Who knows? You may wake up, and be my king…"

She walked off, and headed back to the car, leaving Leopold behind, who is bloodied, naked, and dead.

* * *

The next evening, two men in black outfits walked in, searching the forest, only to find Leo's corpse, with only the necklace on. The first man in black asked, "Oh, are you seeing this?"

They kneeled to Leopold, as the second man said, "He's dead. And he's all naked and bruised. Somehow he was bitten in the neck."

The first man said, "You don't think… There has been weird stuff going on… especially since bodies are strewn here…"

**XXXXX**

Meanwhile, Akari was in a small café, as she ran into a boy in black hair, with a black shirt in high collar and long sleeves, beige pants, and a yellow vest. He smiled, "Oh, hello…"

He asked, "Who are you?"

She smiled, "You're so ravishing. I like a bad boy."

He said, "Well, don't see _you _around, often."

She explained, "You were in a modeling career… and won, sort of. Fifth place."

"I'm supposed to be flattered?"

"You're making a point, and I'm more of a supermodel…"

"Don't remind me…"

She held up a small box and gave him a gift. She said, "Here. This is yours."

"Not interested. I don't even know you."

"Akari Hanao. Now we're not strangers."

He opened the box and saw a silver pendant with red bloodstones on it. She said, "Put it on. I hope you like it."

"You have to understand. This means nothing."

She smirked, "Of course… It's just I'm compelled to honor men who are that devilishly handsome… and a very touching boyfriend. I recently got dumped by my last boyfriend, Leopold, was his name. Never got to call him back, if he was okay with the breakup… Shame, really… I was hoping he'd give me a second chance…"

He asked, "…and I'm supposed to be interested?"

She giggled, as he put the necklace on. They continued to drink, as she stared onto his face, in complete awe. He then asked, "So… uh… You want to order you something?"

She nodded, as he said, "Durian cake for the lady."

* * *

_Leopold Vermillion and Akari Hanao, lovers intertwined and sexually active, now no longer an item, because of a girl with a feast of blood and lust… now nothing but a slab of meat for a hungry and love-crazed demon… in "**The Tales of the Bizarre**"…_

* * *

The two men were lying Leopold straight, as his eyes suddenly open. He sat up, as the two men gasped in shock, seeing the naked Leopold, with his eyes dead and his skin pale. He opened his mouth and showed his razor-sharp fangs to the gentlemen.

"Holy…"

Leo roared, as he lunged at the men, feasting upon them. And then everything went black.

Akari's voice echoed, "_Goodnight, my lover… Wherever you are… Mwah, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha…_"

* * *

**_NOTE: _**_Special thanks to IcebatofValikinRRZB8 for the assist on casting. Tonight's Tale of the Bizarre Double Feature stars Moé Ninja Girls' Ricka Machiyuki and Akari Hanao and Black Clover's Leopold Vermillion, Mars, & Yuno._

* * *

**_Good night…_**


End file.
